


You Rule.

by Artsy_Lad



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awesome Robin Buckley, Bickering, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bonding, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Good Friend Robin Buckley, Ice Cream, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Season/Series 03, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Short & Sweet, Silly, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Lad/pseuds/Artsy_Lad
Summary: "Robin just stares for a moment, as Steve carries on like that didn’t just happen. She shakes her head and sighs in defeat at what this means. She hung her head as she picked up the marker and moved the board closer so she could draw a single red line, in the You Rule column.Robin had to give it to him, Steve had got her this time. And she had to admit, he could flirt well. Just not with girls, and apparently with one Billy Hargrove.(Who had seen THAT coming? Robin’s mind is blown! Blown she tells you. Absolutely gone.)"
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	You Rule.

“Steve, please. I can’t go on like this.”

“Robin, you are being overdramatic.”

“Am I Steve? Or are you being underdramatic.”

“That makes no sense.”

“You make no sense”

“I make more sense than you Robin”

“Christ Steve, just take the next five customers!”

Steve rolled his eyes at her and threw his hands up in defense, giving in. “Okay fine! Just stop yelling!” She huffed and whacked his arm. “I am not! You got a customer coming up by the way.” He turned and sure enough, a couple of girls walked up to the counter and he nodded. “I’ll get to it then.” “Maybe for once, you’ll get a point!” She teased, picking her prized scoreboard, Steve’s worst enemy. He rolled his eyes and turned to the countered and walked up to it, muttering ‘that cursed board…’ softly under his breath. Robin snickered to herself as she watched fondly as he took their orders. 

Robin was having a relatively bad day. Robin loved her parents oh so dearly, but god sometimes they were too much for her. Her dad wouldn’t get off her case about getting a boyfriend. She had stormed out of the house, without eating breakfast and no snack. Her car wouldn’t start up so she had to bike to work in her stupid sailor suit, getting called some interesting things. She nearly got hit by a car, twice! And of course, to make it worse, their boss started cracking down on them, specifically on Robin. Apparently, she didn’t lock up correctly and the freezer was left open, and a small portion of the pints went bad. Not to big a deal but he really wanted to yell at her for it for some reason. And the cherry on top of her awful ass day was too many annoying customers. A few guys tried to hit on her, another woman wanted to change what flavor she already ate, and of course, there was Erica! Just her name gave Robin a headache. Didn’t help that they were so busy today! So, Robin was doing so great and needed an extra break today  
.  
Now, Robin doesn’t hold grudges or anything but she was a little mad at Steve arriving late. Which was odd, he was always on time. She just shrugged off her concern and explained his car was also giving him troubles. She nodded, then yelled at him for making her open shop with their shitty boss. _(Robin wouldn’t know this, but in a month, she’d have an even worse boss by the name of Keith.)_

She still had a hard time wrapping her head around King Steve Harrington being such a huge dork. He was a model employee which made her angry as hell when she first started working with him, why did he have to be perfect? She quickly found out he was not perfect, and he had flaws just like her. Steve couldn’t sit still, he had to drum his fingers quietly when talking to customers or move side to side. Steve had a hard time counting stock when locking up and would honest-to-god-get-too-cute flustered when he had to ask Robin for help. Steve cared about how his hair looked a lot, he smiled goofily when he made someone smile, wore worn and tattered sneakers with his uniform, (really Harrington? Thought you were richer than that.) Stuck his tongue through his teeth when he concentered. For the two months she worked with him, she noticed the little things that made him seem so much more human. He didn’t fit King Steve Harrington anymore, he was _Steve_. She didn’t know if she liked it.

But the more she hung out with the dingus she’s finding it more and more hard to find a reason to not like him. She even ponders if he had a way more likable twin. She watched Steve flounder at the counter and snorts and looks down at the stupid joke scoreboard she made at the beginning to fuck with him. It was only meant to be a harmless joke but now they’ve been doing it all summer and it’s their little joke. She smiles to herself the first time Steve bitched about the board, claiming he had great flirting skills. He flirted like a dork; most girls didn’t like it, she found it endearing. She probably didn’t count, figuring she wasn’t interested in guys. Or maybe these girls were blind to a good guy. Robin couldn’t believe she was calling Steve Harrington a sweet guy. Disgusting.

“Well, Ahoy there Harrington.”

Robin looked up at the gruff voice and blinked as she saw a beach blonde leaning on the counter, looking Steve up and down not so subtly. (Where did the girls go? Is he seriously checking out another dude just out in the open? Robin wishes she had his guts.) His arms were crossed on the counter with a cocky smirk, dragging his tongue around his front teeth. Is this what straight girls find attractive? Robin glanced at Steve, who looked annoyed as shit, but there was a hint of amusement twitching through. “What do you want Hargrove?” He said, annoyance dripping from his voice. Hargrove? That sounded familiar, wait he looked familiar? 

“What, can’t I just get some ice cream? Nice sailor shorts, by the way, they look cute.” He said with a wink. Steve just rolled his eyes and rubbed his face, uncrossing his arms and putting one down on the counter. “Just order something asshat.” Robin looked back between the two, they both silently stared at each other with some unspoken intensity. It seemed like they were silently challenging each other, or eye-fucking, they were making some intense eye contact. She watched as Steve’s lips twitched up slightly, and how beach boy seems to be having a hard time either focusing on Steve’s eyes or his shorts. He was honestly undressing with his eyes, and not trying to hide it at all, Steve doesn’t seem to care or maybe the dingus didn’t even notice. (Wasn’t he that lifeguard who worked with Heather? Not the thing to focus on, Robin. Wait, he also overtook the King title from Steve! Bill something.)

Mysterious beach blondie or Hargrove is the first to break their little staring contest, before sighing dramatically and flickering his gaze towards the ice creams, and then back at Steve. “Strawberry, with whipped cream.” He says while staring Steve down. He leans back up off the counter and slaps down a ten-dollar bill. “Keep the change, Princess.” Robin nearly fell off the counter, while Steve just shook his head as he moved towards the ice cream, spinning his little scooper. “For the last time Billy! Stop calling me that!” He huffs, not at all angrily, he just looks annoyed. Blondie- Billy just gives him this teasing smile. She swears she can hear Steve roll his eyes from behind him as he pointedly ignores Billy and scoops his ice cream for him.

Robin blinked owlishly at the exchange. Now _this_ was new. Did this count? Or was this just some tension? She looks between the two as if she’s going to solve the puzzle any quicker. Billy glances at her and stares for a solid second before Steve is all he can look at again and Robin would be offended if she wasn’t in utter turmoil, and/or proud of Steve. Her jaw nearly falls open when Steve hands the cone to Billy with an unimpressed stare that could rival her own, and Billy dragged his fingers lightly across Steve’s hand to retrieve it. That was deliberate, he wanted to touch him, she just knows! Steve’s eyes cast down for a moment but he quickly looks back up at Billy, just in time to see Billy lift the cone to his lips and slowly drag his tongue against it. Robin nearly gags at the suggestive motion, but the look on Steve’s face makes up for it. He nearly chocked this time, face flushing as he actually glared at Billy. 

Billy just laughs and smiles at him lazily, before winking and leaving the store. Robin watches, as Steve watches him leave, and sees how he shakes his head almost fondly, before composing himself and going onto their next customer. (who Robin was 100% sure, had seen that go down as well, but did not care.) Robin just stares for a moment, as Steve carries on like that didn’t just happen. She shakes her head and sighs in defeat at what this means. She hung her head as she picked up the marker and moved the board closer so she could draw a single red line, in the You Rule column.

Robin had to give it to him, Steve had got her this time. And she had to admit, he could flirt well. Just not with girls, and apparently with one Billy Hargrove. (Who had seen THAT coming? Robin’s mind is blown! Blown she tells you. Absolutely gone.)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something sweet for Steve and Robin becoming friends and some budding Harringrove from ya boy. God I love writing about Steve, and this was just something I wanted to do. No monsters, just some teens in the summer of 85. (it's 85 right? or was it 86?)
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed my little oneshot, and I hope your day goes well or gets better. Stay stay, stay hydrated and goodnight! <3


End file.
